Certain camera devices include a plurality of cameras. Each camera includes a camera sensor. In some camera devices, a first camera sensor of a first camera captures a relatively large field of view (e.g., wide angle), and a second camera sensor of a second camera captures a smaller field of view as compared to the first sensor but with better detail. A camera device may use image content captured by both the first and second camera sensors to generate an image, or use image content from one sensor sometimes, and use image content from the other sensor other times.